The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbines, and, more particularly to systems and methods for optimizing heat transfer in turbine sections of gas turbines.
A gas turbine engine combusts a fuel to generate hot combustion gases, which flow through a turbine to drive a load and/or a compressor. In such systems, the combustion generates a significant amount of heat. This heat can cause thermal expansion, as well as potential stress or wear to various components within the gas turbine engine. For example, the thermal expansion may alter the clearance between stationary and rotating components, such as turbine blades. Accordingly, it may be desirable to control the temperature of various turbine components to optimize the clearance, increase performance, and increase the life of the gas turbine engine.